Snow
by watsonswenches
Summary: Hiccup discovers a mysterious boy named Jack Frost. Some fluff. Not finished!


I don't really know how to start these things. I'm not a good writer, nor very creative at that.

I never knew starting a journal would be this hard- and, oh buddy, am I trying.

But I guess I'll start at the beginning, like normal people do.

But let me tell you, I'm not normal.

Hi, my name's Hiccup, nice to meet you. I'll start with describing myself. That's what people do, right? Yeah.

To start, I'm cunning, strong, brawny, so well- built that all the ladies love me, and, not to mention, a Viking.

I lied. Whoops.

Well, not completely. I actually am a Viking (a terrible one at that) and I guess you can say I'm pretty cunning. I'm pretty much the most unattractive guy you'll ever meet, though. But at least I'm clever and smart, right? Right.

And, oh, I do have a pet dragon. Pretty awesome, I know.

His name is Toothless- probably one of my only friends. And I love him to death.

Now that the introductions are all finished, I'll actually start the story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. Maybe you'll laugh or even cry about it.

Well, here we go.

Snow.

Lot's and lot's of snow.

I don't know what possessed me to go outside in only a thin shirt, no shoes, and pants, but I did. And I also don't know what possessed me to lay down in it either, but what can I say? It was beautiful. I know, it snows a lot here, but there was something about today. Maybe I'm crazy.

Nah, I know I'm crazy.

But the blanket of white stretched for as far as the eye could see. Everything disappeared in it. When my hands and feet started to get numb, I still laid there, ignoring the frost biting at my sides. Even when my parents called me in, I still lay there, mesmerized.

"You should probably go inside, it's about to get a lot colder." A cheeky voice said. I quickly spun around and my mouth dropped in awe. Jack Frost? No, it couldn't be.

But the silvery- white hair gave it away. It really was him. "J-Jack Frost? I thought you didn't exist." I shuddered and closed my mouth. He smirked, and flipped his hair dramatically, "Yep, that's me."

The boy stepped closer, poking and prodding me with his staff, his deep blue eyes showing a bit of curiosity. "What's your name, scrawny?" My eyes narrowed, "Hey! I'm not sc-," I paused, "Eh, you're right," I nervously rubbed the back of my neck and looked down, "My name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, but you can just call me Hiccup.. if you want."

The ends of Jack's mouth turned up into a smile, "Hm.. Well Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, would you like to see a magic trick?"

"Magic tri-"

Before I could finish the sentence, Jack turned the snow covered ground beneath me into ice. I fell down with a thump, sliding down the fresh path he had created. Between my screams of sheer terror and my flailing, I heard Jack cackling as if he was having a good time.

Finally, Jack ended the path of ice. The stop was so abrupt I hit the nearest tree, knocking me out cold.

Every once in a while I would open my eyes, seeing Jack hovering over me like a mosquito, asking if I was alright or if I needed anything. All I could muster was a simple "meh" then I would fall back into unconsciousness.

Finally, I started regaining full consciousness. My forehead was throbbing and I could feel a black eye coming along. I flinched in pain as I tried to get up, but something pushed me back down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You may not want to get up for a few minutes or else you'll have a headache from hell." I looked up at Jack's smiling face and blushed slightly, looking away. "Some magic trick," I muttered flopping over onto my stomach.

Hmm...I was in my bed... How did he know where I lived? Let alone where I slept?

I shuddered, but smiled slightly at the thought. "So... How did you get into my house?" I asked. All Jack did was let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, obviously ignoring my question.

"Sorry... I should probably stop doing that…" He chuckled, his pale face turning into a bright shade of pink. "Don't be. It was kind of fun," I smiled

His eyes lit up and we both laughed.

"Hey, what's with that dragon outside? Kinda creepy..." I looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, that's just Toothless. Don't worry, he won't bite… Er he doesn't usually… Just don't make him mad, okay?"

"No promises..." Jack shot up from the chair and looked out the window at Toothless. "Can I come with you and take him out for a spin?" He looked back at me and grinned.

I barely know him… I shouldn't even be talking to him. Talking to strangers is bad, right?

Right?

"Sure you can come." Oh god, what was I saying? Stupid, stupid.

"Awesome," Jack then ran over to my bed, picked me up, and carried me outside bridal style.

I knew this was a bad idea.

He then dropped me into the snow and ran up to Toothless in awe, stroking him. "You may not want to- Ah, he likes you. Weird." I rubbed the back of my neck and shot up from the snow, shivering. Toothless usually didn't like strangers, but he seemed to take a liking to Jack.

The white haired boy then climbed onto Toothless's back. The dragon didn't even flinch, as if it was me. "Wow. He hasn't eaten your face off. Congratulations," I chuckled and climbed onto the dragons back, scooting in front of Jack so I could take the reins.


End file.
